Question: Solve for $k$, $ \dfrac{4k + 3}{k - 4} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $k - 4$ $ 4k + 3 = \dfrac{k - 4}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ 3(4k + 3) = k - 4 $ $12k + 9 = k - 4$ $11k + 9 = -4$ $11k = -13$ $k = -\dfrac{13}{11}$